El Rey y su Reina
by finesdavid
Summary: Casi Japón entero está en cuarentena, Shu se ha convertido en el líder de la resistencia y el Rey de los voids. Pero el Rey tiene algo que le afecta aun mas, salvar a su reina pues está sufriendo mucho. ¿Cuales son los verdaderos sentimientos de Shu? ¿Podrá salvar su reino y a su reina? ¿Cambiará su actitud de tirano? Versión alternativa de la segunda parte de GC. Shu x hare
1. Chapter 1

**El rey y su reina **

**Capítulo 1: El reino**

Sus ojos se enfocan en el extenso horizonte desde la cima de un edificio. Su largo cabello se mueve con la fuerte brisa del atardecer. El fuerte olor químico del aire no puede contaminar su cuerpo el cual ya está inmunizado. ¡Qué lástima! Su hogar, su país, todo se estaba perdiendo a causa del GHQ.

Una luz roja se ve a lo distante reflejándose en sus ojos de manera intensa, haciendo que lleve su antebrazo a su cara para frotar sus ojos. Después de esto, continuó observando a la intensa luz que estaba levantando escombros y polvo de la tierra. En pocos segundos, la luz desapareció después de haber destruido varias edificaciones.

Los edificios se derrumbaban uno por uno, el olor a plomo y polvo se esparcía por toda la zona. Ouma Shu observaba a lo lejos lo que estaba ocurriendo. Con una mirada seria, frunce el ceño, agarra su capa negra y da media vuelta para bajar del edificio.

El sonido de la bomba era fuerte y se expandía por todo el sector dejando un sonido agudo y ultrasónico hasta desvanecerse por completo su efecto.

-Otra bomba, en serio la gente no entiende que si se exponen demasiado perderán su vida ante las manos del GHQ y sus armas. ¡Patético!

El baja las escaleras de aquel edificio de 5 plantas. Estaba pensando viendo lo que le rodeaba. Su gran imperio se estaba desplomando y él tenía que hacer algo.

-Ouma-san, ¿Qué podemos hacer? El enemigo está afuera y lo más probable es que porten comida. Podemos atacar ahora que tenemos la oportunidad y llevarnos lo que tienen –le dice el Joven escolar mientras lo ve bajar.

Las palabras no fueron muy buenas a los oídos del Rey. De tal manera que el joven recibió un fuerte puñetazo en la cara de parte de Shu, tumbándolo al suelo.

-Si quieren morir, adelante; no me importan ustedes los de rango E. Ni siquiera son verdaderos guerreros. Deja de planear estupideces como esta –le dijo con una mirada desafiante y una voz seria.

Después de hablar, se retira. Dos preciosas jóvenes que miran a lo lejos, se acercan a recoger al muchacho que estaba tirado. Mientras lo recogen del suelo y lo sientan en una banca de la calle. Una de ellas trata de limpiar su uniforme y la otra saca un botiquín de primeros auxilios, pues su labor es ser enfermera. Mientras sana la parte inferior de su ceja derecha con un poco de alcohol.

-Descuida estarás bien. ¡Estás loco! ¿Cómo te atreves a desafiar al Rey de esa manera?

No tienes rango para hacerlo. Yo que soy rango C no lo hago, mucho menos deberías tú. Además, él tiene razón, es una locura salir a sacrificar tu vida por buscar comida sin tener seguridad de encontrarla. Además, aun no se nos agota ese recurso –le dice preocupada la joven enfermera, mientras pone una pequeña venda en su ceja.

-Mi pregunta es: ¿Cómo se convirtió en eso? Yo estudié con él y lo conocía. Era un chico que no hablaba mucho y que siempre estaba escuchando música. Ahora es un tirano y un idiota que piensa que puede gobernar y hacer lo que quiera con nosotros –dice el Joven enfurecido.

-Deberías callarte, si maldices al Rey te pueden encarcelar. Las paredes escuchan ¿Sabías eso? –le dice la otra Joven –y tú, Yuiko, es hora de irnos. No puedes estar atendiendo a un rango E.

-Lo sé, pero ahora mismo soy muy importante para el Rey; no creo que por desobedecer algo sencillo se atrevan a hacerme daño –respondió la otra chica.

-Él no es malo, yo estoy segura de eso –respondió Yuiko con una voz un poco triste –todo comenzó con una chica, la mejor enfermera de aquí. Yo estoy suplantándola, y puedo observar con mis propios ojos, que siente él hacia ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál es su nombre? –pregunta aquel Joven.

-No puedo entrar en detalles. Tenemos que irnos…

Ambas chicas se retiran del lugar y caminan por las gigantescas calles repletas de polvo y escombros. Las luces de los postes tintinean para encenderse pues ya casi entraba la noche. Los estudiantes comienzan a hacer filas para obtener la porción de comida que le correspondía a cada uno.

¡Qué difícil era esa vida! Los jóvenes japoneses que recibían su porción en un envase plástico, se iban a sus habitaciones y se encerraban pues tenían miedo de que otros le robaran su comida. Las horas de trabajo por día eran 9 por estudiante. Dependiendo lo alto de sus rangos entonces ellos recibían más porción y menos horas de trabajo. Algunos hacían de guardia, otros pescaban y otros cultivaban. Incluso mucho de ellos usaban sus voids para construir armas para quienes tienen voids débiles.

Sus vidas ya no era estudiar, sino sobrevivir en ese lugar tan repleto de corrupción. Los de rangos mayores abusaban de los que tenían rangos menores. Los trataban como basura pues todos los rangos A y algunos del B, podían dar instrucciones y órdenes a los trabajadores.

Eran las 8:00 de la noche. Las calles están totalmente vacías salvo de los jóvenes que vigilaban. No se escuchaba ningún ruido ni siquiera el típico sonido de un grillo. La luna iluminaba la noche desde las alturas, el olor de la ligera lluvia tocando tierra y el brillo de los voids activados por los vigilantes. Todo eso era lo único que se sentía en esta noche.

Dentro de la escuela en la sala de profesores:

-Shu, necesitas analizar los siguientes documentos. Los que trabajan en el área de agricultura dicen que la producción ha bajado cada día más debido a la contaminación de las bombas cercanas. Además, muchos se quejan en el área de electrónica y electricidad. Dicen que necesitan más personal para poder mantener la energía eléctrica en constante funcionamiento –dice Yahiro mientras le entrega una carpeta negra con documentos para firmar.

-Todas estas peticiones, no tienen sentido. A quien asigne para la planta eléctrica de la escuela tenía un void que podía anular los pulsos electromagnéticos causados por las bombas y misiles del enemigo. También, otro podía mantener la planta en funcionamiento constante con su void de recarga. Y ni hablar de los agricultores que tienen la facultad de descontaminar. ¡Son estúpidas peticiones sin sentido! –exclama Shu tirando la carpeta al suelo.

-Ouma-kun, si no buscas una solución puede que decidan no trabajar –le contesta Arisa, la ex presidenta de la escuela Tennozu.

-Pues entonces tampoco comerán –dijo Shu mientras se levantaba de su asiento y sale por la puerta.

Mientras tanto en el pasillo de la escuela, el joven estudiante de 17 años y actual Rey, observa por la ventana lo que es su reino. Lo que estaba por venir no es sencillo, no es algo que se puede solucionar con sencillas palabras. El país entero de Japón estaba en cuarentena. Varias bombas y armas han matado a millones de personas. El lost christmas ha eliminado a la gran mayoría. Pero esa no era tanto su inquietud principal, lo que sentía era algo que le afectaba en su corazón.

-Shu –una palabra dulce, suave y en voz baja, sale de los labios de la hermosa Yuzuriha.

-Inori, ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas con Ayase en su habitación –responde él.

-Shu, ¿Te molesto? Cuándo me ves, actúas como si no quisieras que esté en el mismo sitio que tú.

-No te odio, tú no me has hecho nada a diferencia de los demás –exclama Shu mientras se da la vuelta y continúa por el por el pasillo.

No odiaba a Inori, simplemente estaba confundido. Su corazón sentía una necesidad de alguien en especial. ¿Quién es esa persona? Su cara seria era a la vez la expresión de alguien desconsolado, sin esperanzas y con miedo de perder ante el mundo.

Abre las puertas de aquella habitación blanca, las paredes estaban limpias y relucientes al igual que los pisos. Era la habitación más limpia de toda la escuela. El monitor cardiaco suena a 60 pulsos por minuto. La cama era grande y las sábanas blancas y limpias. Al lado hay unas flores, tulipanes eran estas, sus favoritas.

Él toma asiento en uno de los muebles de la habitación. Mientras se pone pensativo observando aquella cama de hospital. Una enfermera entra a la habitación con una libreta en la mano.

-Saludos, Ouma-san, mi líder. ¿Entro en mal momento?

-Hola, No, yo soy el que está en mal momento. Discúlpame Nagase-san

-Usted, se comporta muy diferente cuando está aquí. Afuera me llama por mi nombre, Yuiko, y no me trata con tanta formalidad –dijo Yuiko con una leve sonrisa.

-Es que, sé que a ella no le gustaría que me comportara como lo estoy haciendo –respondió él.

-¿En serio? Me imagino lo especial que es para usted –respondió Yuiko.

-Pues, es la única persona que confió en mí desde que no era nada. La única que me amó sin interés, la única que no me usó al igual que los demás. También dijo que sería un buen Rey, amable y gentil. Saber que no estoy cumpliendo con eso, me deprime mucho –respondió con un tono de voz tranquilo.

-No tienes por qué sentirte a…

-¿Cómo sigue ella? –interrumpió él al ver que la enfermera quería consolarlo.

-Ella está estable, vine a suministrarle su medicamento –dijo ella suspirando pues se sentía preocupada.

En esa habitación lo importante no era la cama, las paredes, las flores; lo más importante era quien estaba en esa cama. Un débil cuerpo, vendada con largas vendas blancas desde su fuerte pecho hasta su abdomen. Con su brazo izquierdo lastimado y ambas piernas vendadas y enyesadas desde sus rodillas hasta sus pies.

Una chica de cabellos castaños, hermosos y bellos. Con sus redondas mejillas, hermosa figura, esta hermosa chica estaba herida y recostada en esa cama. Casi desnuda, pero vestida con la bata azul de hospital. Sus pechos estaban vendados, su cabeza recostada de la blanca y suave almohada. Sus muslos un poco descubiertos y los hermosos labios de su boca cerrados. Su piel blanca y sus parpados estaban cerrados censurando el precioso color café de sus ojos.

El sostiene su delicada mano con mucho cuidado mientras dice:

-Hare, ¿Cómo puedo olvidarte? Por favor, despierta –exclama en llantos mientras tiembla y deja salir lágrimas de dolor desde su corazón.

La libreta de Yuiko cayó al piso, al ver que el lado sensible del Rey, estaba mucho menos profundo de lo que ella pensaba.

* * *

**Reviews si les gustó. **

**Esta es una historia que participará en una competencia de fanfics. La historia contiene una trama cambiada a lo que ocurrió en la segunda parte de Guilty crown. Esta junto con mi historia de SAO: estaré contigo en la vida real, participaran. Por eso, por favor, pido comentarios :) para saber que cambiar y mejorar.**

**La historia constará de 5 capítulos y como dije: será una versión alternativa con respecto a ciertos sucesos. Agradezco mucho a todos los que me apoyan con mis historias. Y anunciar que las demás no han sido abandonadas, las continuaciones vienen en camino. **

**Esta historia estará completa para el 10 de octubre así que, puedes esperar la actualización semanal. **

**Nos leemos :) (reviews por favor)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Destinado a sufrir**

Las armas estaban preparadas, los estudiantes listos para comenzar la batalla. El Rey estaba en la cima de un camión, dando órdenes a los guerreros preparados para la lucha. El objetivo se estaba acercando, dos Endlaves se estaban acercando hacia los dormitorios. De alguna manera se habían dado cuenta de que había sobrevivientes en algún lugar dentro de la ciudad. Su destino era exterminar toda forma de vida existente.

Antes de que se acercaran, tenía que llevarse a cabo una misión para detener su progreso. Los jóvenes estaban listos para la batalla, todos con una cara llena de decisión. El rey extiende su mano hacia los 15 estudiantes que estaban preparados. De repente una luz plateada tomando forma como de lazos metálicos salía de su mano y llegaba al pecho de ellos.

Estaba sacando los voids de estos manteniendo la distancia y al mismo tiempo. De repente, todos ellos tienen en su mano un arma; que les permite a partir de ahí, pelear contra los Endlaves.

Ouma Shu se dirige hacía el público y les dice:

-Es hora de demostrar lo que son capaces y que nadie tiene derecho de tomar lo que les pertenece.

Ante esto, la multitud responde con un rotundo Sí. Y salen corriendo hacia el enemigo. Un Endlave color verde, modelo S32, se encuentra inspeccionando el área. De repente, 7 estudiantes con voids en sus manos se acercan corriendo hacia él. El Endlave es atacado en el brazo izquierdo, por una joven que tiene una Katana plateada y brillante. Esta le hace un daño mínimo pero es suficiente para distraerlo.

La joven salta hacia atrás después de haber hecho el ataque; a la vez que, detrás de ella, se acerca un estudiante con una lanza muy afilada en la punta. Este se la lanza hacia el pecho, pero el Endlave logra esquivarlo a tiempo. De sus manos metálicas dispara dos misiles hacia el Joven que se encuentra sorprendido de haber fallado y mira con sorpresa al robot.

El joven cruza los brazos sabiendo que ya era su fin, cuando de repente una flor metálica gigantesca se coloca enfrente, flotando y como un escudo, impidiendo la muerte de aquel joven. Era el void que la dueña llamaba _The coward's shield._

-Kuhouin-san, muchas gracias –dice con agrado el Joven.

-No te desconcentres, ve y recoge tu void ahora –grita Arisa mientras acerca el escudo al pecho del Endlave, logrando que sus propios misiles le explotaran encima.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Con que este es el poder de un rango S? –exclamaban los jóvenes.

-Rapido, no tenemos mucho tiempo –ordena Arisa.

El lente del Endlave quedó arruinado, logrando que perdiera la visión por completo. Ese era el momento indicado para acabar con él. Todos los que estaban en esa zona atacaron al Endlave. Sus brazos y sus piernas explotaron y un estudiante lanzo un boomerang plateado y filoso hacia su cabeza. Esto hizo que el Endlave dejara escapar un grito de la persona que lo controlaba y explotara.

-Ahora el otro, vamos.

Todos corren para dar relevo a los demás que están peleando con un Endlave blanco, más grande que el anterior. Tenían varios minutos y aun ninguno había muerto, pero el Endlave estaba decidido a matarlos a todos. En total, 16 estudiantes se preparan para atacar al Endlave.

-Ustedes son patéticos, ¿Cómo se les ocurre enfrentarse a mí? Al teniente Darryl –grita la voz de la persona que controla el Endlave.

-Hacia él –ordena Arisa.

En ese momento, todos los estudiantes corren hacia el gigantesco robot. Los voids de todos están listos para atacar pero…

-¡ALTO!

Todos se detienen y retroceden al ver que las órdenes de retirada provienen de Ouma Shu. Cada uno de ellos se retira de la batalla, era hora de que el Rey entrara en la pelea.

-Dijiste que te llamabas Darryl. ¿O me equivoco? Tengo asuntos pendientes contigo –dijo en un tono muy serio.

-Tu, otra vez. Morirás aquí –grita Darryl.

Entonces el Endlave extiende su brazo y dispara multiples balas hacia Shu. Pero este tiene la espada Inori en su mano, la coloca al frente y evita las balas que van dirigidas hacia él.

Entonces, corre hacia la maquina humanoide y da un gran salto cortando el Endlave desde arriba. Luego atravesó su pecho y finalmente le corta las piernas dando el golpe de gracia. Todo en cuestión de segundos.

Mientras la persona que controla el robot a distancia grita, pues tienen una conexión nerviosa que los hace sentir el dolor, Shu atraviesa una y otra vez su pecho con su espada hasta que este se desconecta.

-Algún día Darryl, acabaré contigo definitivamente –dijo él mientras saca su espada del cuerpo metálico.

Todo el mundo grita y se exalta de felicidad al contemplar lo ocurrido. Otra victoria en contra del GHQ. Mientras tanto Shu camina hacia Inori, quien estaba contemplando todo, y le devuelve su void.

-Shu –exclama ella inocentemente.

-Gracias por prestarme tu corazón –exclama Shu mientras se retira.

…

Dos horas después en el comedor de la escuela. Yahiro se acerca a Shu en una mesa del comedor y toma asiento.

-Shu, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

-¿Que necesitas? –responde él mientras está sentado en la mesa bebiendo un té.

-¿Estabas con Hare ayer? –le pregunta preocupado.

-Sí, lo estaba. Todos los días entro en su habitación a ver como está.

-Han pasado 3 semanas y aun no despierta. La gente no lo sabe aún, que estamos gastando muchos recursos en ella –dijo Yahiro mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Me estás diciendo que debo dejarla morir? ¿Es eso? –grita Shu exaltado y furioso.

-No, no me refiero a eso. Solo digo que si se enteran, tendremos problemas. Pues varios han muerto y con ella hemos tratado lo más posible para salvarla. Para que la gente no se entere de que ha habido preferencia, es que hemos mantenido eso en secreto. Principalmente, teniéndola en un cuarto en el que, solo nosotros los de rango S y la enfermera Yuiko, podamos entrar –le dice con una voz calmada.

-Lo sé, tienes razón –suspira Shu.

-No hubo muertos en la misión de hoy, tenía miedo de que pasara. Creo que todo es gracias a que has mejorado tu poder.

-Sí, aquel entrenamiento fue duro pero tuvo buenos resultados.

-Si no hubiera sido por ese entrenamiento tal vez no la hubieras salvado –contesta Yahiro.

_**Flashback…**_

Hace 3 semanas.

Shu, Hare, Tsugumi, Yahiro y Arisa se encuentran en el patio de la escuela. Son las 6: 30 de la tarde y el sol está comenzando a ocultarse. Se puede ver el anaranjado cielo iluminando la tarde. No hay nadie en el patio salvo ellos 4.

-Shu, como te dije –dice Yahiro.

-Muy bien, aunque no creo que pueda, ya llevo varios días practicando. Y ustedes tienen más de una hora aquí y no hemos podido lograr nada –contesta Shu.

-Ouma-kun, necesitamos que mejores tus habilidades para lo que venga. La gente está confiando en ti como nuevo presidente y necesitas estar preparado –contesta Arisa.

-Shu, tu puedes. Inténtalo conmigo –expresa Hare dándole ánimos con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, pero no quiero que te duela.

-No dolerá, seré fuerte –contesta ella.

-Muy bien, prepárate –dice Shu mientras extiende su mano.

-Vamos, es hora de que lo logres –dice Yahiro.

Shu extiende su mano a 6 metros de distancia de Hare. Su mirada trata de concentrarse en los ojos de Hare. Su mano tiembla sin ningún resultado, pero aún no se rinde. Se concentra aún más y finalmente…

-¡Está brillando! –expresa Tsugumi.

El pecho de Hare comienza a brillar y un círculo azul se forma en los pies de Shu. La marca del rey tatuada en su mano comienza a brillar. Y finalmente, Hare siente que una fuerza sale de su pecho, vendas médicas y plateadas flotan fuera de su cuerpo hasta la mano de Shu. Estas vendas terminan rodeando el brazo de Shu.

-¡Lo lograste! –gritó Hare.

-Sí, lo hice. Que fuerte eres, no te dolió. –dice Shu.

-Sí, se sintió cálido y como si perdiera algo de mí. Pero no me dolió. A distancia no ocurrió la misma sensación de cuando entras tu mano en mi pecho –exclamó ella.

-Al fin lo lograste –exclama Yahiro –Ya estamos seguros de que no solo puedes extraer voids sin que la gente se desmaye, sino que también lo puedes hacer a distancia.

-¿Crees que es hora de intentar la combinación? –Expresa Shu.

-¿Combinación? –pregunta Hare.

-Verán, en los últimos días hemos estado entrenando y sacamos una teoría. ¿Te permitiría el void genoma extraer tu propio void? Después de mucho intentarlo, lo logramos –dice Yahiro.

-¿Te refieres a qué Shu…?

-Puedo extraer mi propio void. Y ya he investigado lo que hace.

Todos quedan sorprendidos de la noticia. Shu muestra lo que es su void, era un brazo que podía almacenar distintos voids y a la vez combinarlos. Sin embargo, Shu sabía algo que ellos no tenían idea, el verdadero poder de su void.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

-Fue a partir de ahí que comenzaste a usar tu verdadero poder. Cuando aprendas a usar la combinación de los voids serás aún más fuerte. Pero ¿Por qué no querías que se dieran cuenta del verdadero poder de tu void? –expresa Yahiro.

-Eres el único que la sabía desde un principio. Mi void se encarga de llevar la culpa de los demás. Puedo absorber y quedarme con el cáncer del Lost christmas de una persona –expresa Shu con seriedad -¿Entiendes Yahiro? Mi destino es el sufrimiento.

Shu se levanta de su silla y se dirige hacia su habitación. Mientras piensa en su mente las cosas que ocurrieron aquel día tan trágico para él. Dos días después de aquel entrenamiento, Hare sufrió muchísimo aquel trágico día.

Cada día se sentía más deprimido; el pensar en eso era suficiente para bajarle todos los ánimos. Aquel día no era tan fácil de olvidar.

Su corazón palpitaba muy rápido cada vez que pensaba en lo ocurrido. No sabía qué hacer para dejar de pensar en eso; lo que vivió fue una de las escenas más duras que un ser humano pueda soportar.

Todas las noches, el soñaba con lo ocurrido una y otra vez.

_**Flashback **_

Ellos se habían dirigido a detener a los rangos menores que se dirigían un hospital a buscar vacunas. El hospital estaba custodiado por la GHQ, dirigirse hacia allá era un suicidio.

Sin embargo, el tratar de detenerlos era inútil; habían sido rodeados por endlaves. Todos se escondieron lo mejor posible para que aquellos androides no los encontraran. Pero…

-Hare arregla ese auto de ahí –le dice Souta a Hare mientras ella está curando con su void el brazo lastimado de una rango F.

-¿Un auto? –pregunta ella sin entender.

-¡Para que podamos escapar! ¡Shu estará en peligro si no lo hacemos!

Al escuchar que aquella persona que tanto ella aprecia estaba corriendo peligro, ella accede a la petición y se dirige para reparar con su void aquel auto.

Mientras ella arregla el auto, Shu los alcanza a ver a distancia. Cuando ve que a distancia un endlave está apuntando su cañon hacia aquel auto, Shu empieza a correr para evitarlo.

-Date prisa –grita Souta.

-¡E…espera! –responde ella mientras se concentra.

-¡Hare! ¡Cuidado! –grita Shu mientras se dirige corriendo a su encuentro.

En ese momento, un disparo cae en el cofre delantero del auto generando una gran explosión. Ella sale disparada empujada por el impacto.

-¡HAREEE! –Shu grita mientras la atrapa en medio de la explosión. Al mismo tiempo, ambos terminan empujados y caen hacia un estacionamiento.

Ambos en el suelo con heridas graves, están inconscientes en aquel lugar. Ella despierta primero y, tratando de levantarse, un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo le impide hacerlo. Su pecho le dolía fuertemente y sus piernas rotas no le permitían levantarse. Casi agonizando de dolor, levanta su mirada hacia arriba y ve a su amado desmayado frente a ella.

-¡Shu! –Grita ella tratando de despertarlo, pero no recibe respuesta –no, no puede ser.

Entonces tratando de aguantar el dolor de su cuerpo, decide extender su mano, temblando por el dolor, y curarlo con su void. Las vendas rodean el cuerpo de Shu y lo levantan en el aire curándolo por completo. Los pensamientos de Hare se transmiten hacia la mente de Shu.

-Oye, Shu… ¿Alguna vez has leído un libro de dibujos llamado el rey amable? El rey era realmente amable. Le dio dinero a todos… y tierras. Hasta que finalmente el país desapareció. Todos estaban enfadados con el rey, pero yo de verdad lo amaba. Creo que él fue mi primer amor. Tú eres como ese rey, Shu…la forma en la que sales perdiendo debido a tu amabilidad. ¿Sabes qué? Creo que serás un gran rey. Así que…

Mientras ella sigue pensando eso, el suelo está lleno de su sangre. El dolor que sentía no le impedía expresarle su amor pero…

-¡ah! –exclama de sorpresa cuando disparo de un helicóptero rompe su void.

Ella entonces se arrastra, llena de dolor hacía su rey, la persona a quien ella más ama. Las vendas de su void lograron curarlo por completo.

-¡Que alivio! –Exclama ella mientras se arrastra para tomar su mano –Shu…te daré mi…

Pero ella no tenía las suficientes fuerzas para tomar su mano, no logró alcanzarla. Su cuerpo se estaba cristalizando por el Lost Christmas, impidiéndole moverse.

Entonces Shu se despierta y…

-¡ah! ¿Qué sucedió? Pero… -estaba impactado. Su cara estaba temblando por lo que estaba viendo, su boca abierta, y sus pupilas dilatadas al contemplar la escena. Era Hare quien estaba totalmente herida y cristalizándose a su lado. Su corazón latía sumamente rápido, su cuerpo temblaba y no se movía y entonces…

-¡HARE! No, no puede ser… -la abraza mientras su cuerpo se va cristalizando poco a poco -¡Hare! No, por favor…

El sentía como algo que amaba se estaba esfumando de su vida; se sentía culpable de no haberle correspondido al amor que ella le manifestaba. Él estaba temblando de miedo y lágrimas salían de sus ojos, no sabía que hacer hasta que…

-¡Shu! ¡Usa tu void! –le gritó Yahiro que estaba observando desde arriba.

Entonces, el entra su mano en su propio pecho y una luz verde recorre todo su brazo. Su brazo se había vuelto negro, era su void. Debido a esto, el entra su brazo en el pecho de Hare y llorando a la vez logra quitarle todo el cristal que tenía su cuerpo; la había curado de su cáncer. Entonces, logra abrazar a esta frágil chica quien ya no estaba contaminada de Lost Christmas. Un débil y frágil cuerpo herido, él llora a su lado mientras le dolía su corazón.

Sin embargo, se llena de rabia y odio por lo ocurrido, ella no estaría al borde de la muerte si no hubiera sido por los de rango F.

-Shu, vete; yo me quedaré con ella –le dice Yahiro mientras sostiene cuidadosamente el cuerpo de Hare.

-Sí, lo pagaran caro –exclama Shu mientras se levanta. Sus ojos estaban llenos de ira y odio. Sus manos estaban llenas de la sangre de Hare y una pequeña parte del lado derecho de su cuello, cristalizada por el cáncer que había absorbido.

* * *

**Reviews si les gustó :) **

**Este capitulo fue dificil, tuve que darle una repasada al episodio 15 (la muerte de hare) lo cual fue algo que me dolió demasiado. Wow! todavía recuerdo la primera vez que vi eso. Espero que les haya gustado. Espero comentarios por favor. **

**Nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: El verdadero sentimiento**

El Ouma Shu que el mundo estaba conociendo no era el mismo que en un principio apareció. Estaba consumido por la ira y las ganas de un mundo mejor pero a su manera. Surgieron apodos de parte de los súbditos como: el Rey negro, el tirano, entre otros. Pero lo que más le molestaba a él, era saber que lo estaba haciendo mal; estaba consciente de que su ira lo estaba consumiendo.

Entonces, dos días después de aquella conversación con Yahiro, una buena noticia había llegado a los oídos del Rey. Una noticia que lo alegró hasta lo más profundo de su corazón, dejando aflorar los ocultos sentimientos dentro de su imagen de tirano.

Aquel día, Shu está observando las estrellas en el tejado de la escuela; miraba al cielo para ver si encontraba alguna respuesta a su confusión. Lentamente dejó salir un suspiro de lamento y lleva su mano izquierda a su frente mientras baja su cabeza para pensar. Sus pensamientos eran confusos: ''¿Estaré haciendo bien? ¿Podré lograr lo que todos esperan de mí?''.

Sin embargo, lo que más le inquietaba eran sus verdaderos sentimientos. Las cosas que de verdad eran importantes para él, ¿Cuáles eran?

—Shu –dice aquella chica con voz suave y ligera.

—Hola Inori, ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta él sonriendo al verla.

—Shu, haz estado muy solo en estos días. Y me he sentido…

— ¿Qué pasa Inori? –pregunta él mientras se acerca a ella tocando sus manos y dándole una cálida mirada.

—Es que… los últimos días yo también me he sentido un poco sola y quería preguntarte algo –dice Inori de una manera tímida y sonrojada.

—Hoy haz hablado mucho, ¿Qué me tienes que decir? –exclama Shu con su sonrisa cálida y sosteniendo las manos de Yuzuriha. Él estaba un poco sorprendido de ver a Inori sonrojada, ella no era muy expresiva. En ocasiones pensaba que era un tipo de Kudere que no demostraba ningún sentimiento, pero a pesar de esto, Shu sentía una atracción hacia ella desde un principio.

—Es que… yo –dice Inori forzando sus labios a hablar.

—Ouma –kun, necesitamos que vengas con nosotros un segundo, creo que debes ver esto –dice la joven Kusama Kanon interrumpiendo la conversación.

—Kusama-san, estamos en una conversación importante ahora –exclama Shu un poco enojado.

—Hare despertó –dice Kanon dejando salir un pequeño llanto y partiendo a las lágrimas —Hare, mi mejor amiga, ella despertó y me enviaron a avisarte.

Emocionado y sin palabras, estaba perplejo y feliz de aquella noticia. Estaba impaciente y su corazón latía muy rápido. Entonces, dejando a Inori con las palabras en la boca, se aleja sin decir si quiera un adiós y corre hacia la habitación en donde ella se encuentra.

—Shu, no te vayas –dice Inori tristemente mientras ve a lo lejos a la persona a quien se le iba a confesar, corriendo para ver a su verdadera amada.

El corazón de Shu palpitaba a una gran velocidad, las ganas de ver a Hare eran inmensas. Estaba sudando por toda la cara, debido a los nervios que tenía. Sus manos temblaban y sus labios trataban de expresar el nombre de aquella chica en voz baja. Mientras corría pronuncia aquel nombre en voz baja una y otra vez: ''Hare, Hare, Hare''.

Justo cuando llega a su cuarto, afuera se encuentra Yahiro, Arisa, Tsugumi, Ayase y a la vez llegaba Kanon que corría detrás de Shu. Todos lo miran haciéndole una señal hacia la puerta, con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Yahiro se acerca a Shu, y le da una palmada en el hombro. No era necesario que transmitiera ninguna palabra, Shu ya sabía lo que significaba. Era un gesto para decir felicidades. Todos estaban contentos de que Hare lograra sobrevivir.

Entonces, la enfermera Yuiko sale de la habitación y les dice a todos los que están afuera:

—Muy bien, dos minutos para cada uno de ustedes, ella necesita descansar y no puede hablar mucho.

La primera en entrar fue Kanon, quien una vez pasado los dos minutos salió de la habitación con lágrimas y quitándose sus lentes para secárselas. La segunda en entra fue Ayase y el tercero Shu.

Una vez está en aquella habitación, ve a esa joven lastimada y recostada en aquella cama. Sus cabellos castaños estaban sueltos y sus ojos café miraban con aprecio a aquel joven que había entrado. Su sonrisa y su rostro sonrojado le dieron la bienvenida a aquel Rey.

—Hola Shu, que bueno verte. Estoy contenta de que me vengas a visitar –dice ella en voz baja y un poco adolorida.

—Hare, ¿Cómo sigues? –exclama él acercándose a ella lentamente.

—Mejor, o al menos eso dicen. Tú me salvaste, por eso eres mi héroe —dice ella mientras trata de recostarse un poco en el espaldar de la cama. Pero un grito sale de ella y se lo impide.

— ¡Hare! No te esfuerces demasiado. Por favor, no lo hagas –dice él recostándola de nuevo y con una gran tristeza en su mirada. Simplemente, no podía verla en esas condiciones.

—Me duele si me muevo mucho, pero creo que estaré mejor pronto –le dice ella tocando el cabello de Shu.

Shu estaba sentado en una sila justo a su lado, agarrando su mano izquierda mientras la derecha de ella acariciaba los cabellos y las mejillas de Shu. Él se sentía feliz de estar con ella, emocionado de poder verla despierta, pero triste de verla sufrir.

—En serio, pensé que morirías. Tenía mucho miedo, no quería perderte –dice Shu cabizbajo y llorando al expresar su miedo.

—No moriré, tú ya me salvaste. Eres mi héroe Shu –dice Hare.

—Hare, yo…

Era tiempo de que Shu dejara salir cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos, ¿a quién de verdad amaba? Se lo preguntaba una y otra vez, pero está vez ya estaba decidido. Su verdadero amor era aquella persona que lo amó desde antes de unirse a los undertakers, desde antes de convertirse en el poseedor del Void Genoma, desde antes de tener la marca del Rey. Quien tuvo confianza en él desde un principio antes de él ser alguien importante para el mundo. Si, él amaba a aquella chica que le demostró cariño desde antes de que todo cambiara.

—Hare, quiero que sobrevivas porque… porque yo… -exclama tartamudeando mientras agarra su mano y se acerca a su rostro.

—Shu, ¿Esta vez, tú también sientes lo mismo? –pregunta Hare sonrojada y sonriendo avergonzada.

—Sí, Hare yo…

—Quiero decirte algo de cerca pero no puedo pararme, ¿te puedes acercar? –dice Hare.

Una vez que Shu acerca su rostro al rostro de ella, ella con sus dos manos acaricia las mejillas de él y le acerca su rostro aún más. Haciendo que sus labios se cruzaran formando el primer beso de ella, el beso de aquella persona a quién ella vio como un rey amable y bondadoso. Un beso transmitió el verdadero sentimiento de su corazón y el deseó de sus labios. Entonces, ella utiliza sus manos para despegar el rostro de su rey, separando el cielo de sus labios de los de Shu.

Con una cara totalmente enrojecida ella le expresa, con una sonrisa clara y con dos lagrimas saliendo de sus maravillosos ojos, lo que de verdad siente su corazón:

—Me gustas mucho

Entonces, Shu comprendía por fin cual era ese verdadero sentimiento que el tanto dudaba. Él amaba a Hare, pues fue la única que se fijó en él desde un principio y cifró toda su confianza en él. Quería estar con ella, ese era su verdadero deseo y sentimiento. Se dio cuenta de que él también amaba a aquella chica tan preciosa que tanto él ignoraba en un principio. Esa chica estaba herida y recuperándose en una cama, aquella chica era su amada Menjou Hare.

—Yo también te amo –exclama él sonriendo y sonrojado por aquel beso y dándose cuenta de lo que de verdad él sentía.

Ella al escuchar esto, se alegró mucho. Entonces, cerró sus ojos para dormirse otra vez y volver a descansar. Shu al ver esto, le da un beso en la frente, acaricia su cabello, la arropa con las largas sabanas y le dice amablemente con una voz suave, amorosa y cálida: ''dulces sueños, Hare''.

* * *

**Reviews por favor :D es me ayudaría mucho**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Tiranía**

Salió de la habitación con un rostro cambiado, estaba muy feliz en su interior. Los demás tuvieron que esperar al día siguiente para hablar con ella; tenían que dejarla descansar y todos regresaron a sus labores.

Mientras tanto una joven chica, blanca y pálida de cabello rosa, tenía ganas de decirle algo importante pero sus metas tuvieron que cambiar al enterarse de la decisión de Shu cuando entró en aquella habitación.

Más tarde, Inori se dirige a la cocina en donde se encuentra Ayase. Y si sienta en el comedor para conversar.

— ¿Pasa algo Inori? –pregunta Ayase.

—Ayase, cuando miras a Shu, ¿Te duele el corazón? –pregunta Inori tocando su pecho y con un rostro de desconsuelo.

—Pues sí, es porque una parte de nosotras lo ama –responde la minusválida con una ligera sonrisa mirando a Inori.

— ¿Sientes algo por Shu? –pregunta Inori.

—Pues, creo que me atrae un poco pero, lo lamento Inori. Creo que ambas tenemos que entender que él ya acaba de tomar su decisión –responde Ayase.

—Shu me ayudó a sentirme más humana. Pero creo que ya no le seré útil –respondé Yuzuriha.

— ¡Claro que eres útil! Y lo seguiremos siendo –responde Ayase mientras abraza a Inori. Dos lagrimas salían de los ojos de Ayase, recorriendo sus mejillas hasta su barbilla demostrando la tristeza que sentía del tema que platicaban.

—Aya-nee, ¿no vienes? Te necesito en la cocina –grita Tsugumi.

—Sí, hacía allá voy. Hablamos luego Inori –dice Ayase mientras empuja su silla de ruedas hacia la cocina.

Mientras tanto, Shu seguía contento de que Hare haya despertado y que estuviera recuperándose. Las cosas se ponían cada vez más difícil en la resistencia, era hora de que el Rey tomara una buena decisión en cuanto a los planes que se llevarían a cabo para tomar posesión de territorios que tiene el GHQ. Pero el Rey estaba más concentrado en aquella persona que tanto extrañaba.

Durante toda una semana, Shu iba todos los días a visitar a Hare y veía lo rápido que se recuperaba. No podía curar a Hare con su propio Void pues este ya no existía; ella se recuperaba naturalmente. Ya se le habían quitado varios vendajes y sus piernas ya estaban mejor.

—Ouma-san, es hora de que ella descanse –contesta Yuiko la enfermera.

—Sí, dame unos minutos más por favor –dice Shu casi suplicando.

—Shu, entonces, ¿sigues siendo el que dirige todo desde la escuela? –pregunta Hare quien ya podía sentarse en la cama sin dolor.

—Sí, pues sigo siendo el presidente de la escuela, a la vez también el líder de la funeraria. Sin embargo, pudiera decirse que soy el líder de todo Tokyo–contesta Shu.

— ¿En serio? Eres como un Rey –dijo Hare sonriendo.

—Sí, soy tu Rey y tú eres mi reina –dice Shu.

—Eres muy dulce con esas palabras. Shu, pero ¿Por qué dices que eres el líder de Tokyo? –pregunta Hare.

—No quiero decirte malas noticias pero, debido a que el Lost Christmas se desató, han puesto esta ciudad entera en cuarentena. Menos mal que la amenaza de que los muros se moverían fue mentira. Pero, sé que tarde o temprano buscaran la manera de eliminarnos –contesta Shu.

—No tenía idea de eso; confío en que se te ocurrirá algo que nos ayude a todos. Después de todo eres un Rey bueno y amable –dijo Hare.

Los ojos de Shu se quedaron pasmados y bien abiertos. Sus manos temblaban y mordía sus labios de los nervios al escuchar esto. Yuiko estaba contemplando la reacción de Shu al escuchar estas palabras.

—Hare, yo… creo que no he sido el buen Rey en el que tu tanto confias –expresa Shu con nervios.

—No lo entiendo, por cierto Shu, ¿Cómo está Souta? No lo he visto desde que desperté –pregunta Hare.

— ¿Souta? Él…-Simplemente Shu no sabía que responder, había sido muy cruel con Souta y estaba consciente de ello. Se sentía furioso pues él había sido el causante de que Hare estuviera en esa condición. ¿Cómo le iba a decir que había enviado a Souta a trabajar en la exploración de material químico en el lago junto con los demás rangos F? Y tenía que decirle de alguna manera que Souta no recibía ningún tipo de vacuna ni tampoco los beneficios que tenían los demás de su rango. Había convertido a Souta en un esclavo.

— ¿Qué pasa con él? –repite Hare la misma pregunta.

—Pues, no he sido un muy buen amigo que digamos –responde Shu cabizbajo.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Yo no he sido un buen Rey, como tú lo esperabas de mí. He hecho muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento. Sin embargo, tuve que hacerlo para que la gente tomara en serio y respetara las leyes –expresa Shu tomando la mano de la joven.

—Shu, lo sé –contesta Hare acariciando el cabello castaño de su querido Shu.

— ¿Lo sabes? –pregunta Shu sorprendido.

—Ya me lo comentaron. Shu, todavía puedes cambiar tu actitud y convertirte en un buen líder. Solo tienes que pedir disculpas –contesta Hare.

—Es que… no es tan fácil. Me he comportado como un verdadero tirano. No creo que me perdonen tan fácilmente. Y si lo hago, me verán débil –responde Shu.

—Yo siempre te veré como mi rey. Solo tienes que seguir adelante y preocuparte por los demás como siempre lo has hecho. Pero, Shu… por favor, habla con ellos. Y sigue siendo la persona de la que me enamoré –expresa Hare recostándose y apoyando su cabeza en la almohada.

—Lo haré por ti; será difícil pero tienes toda la razón. Ahora eres mi novia y actuaré de la manera que te haga más feliz –expresa Shu.

— ¿Novia? –exclama Hare con sonrojada, con sus ojos casi cerrados, sus mejillas rojizas y su radiante sonrisa.

—Sigue recuperándote, vendré mañana.

Sale de la habitación con un rostro pensativo; estaba pensando en que iba a decirles a los demás. Como iba a expresarles lo mal que se sentía por haberse comportado como un dictador.

Camina la escuela completa con las manos en los bolsillos pensando en la decisión que tenía que tomar. Así que, para empezar con su disculpa, decide visitar a un viejo amigo.

— ¿Piensas abrirme? –dice Shu tocando la puerta.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Tengo que pagarte algo, o solo vienes a golpearme? –responde una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Si fuera a golpearte ya hubiera tumbado la puerta. ¿Me permites pasar? –exclama Shu.

— ¿Qué quieres? –exclama Souta abriendo la puerta. Tenía la parte superior derecha de su cara, cristalizada a grado 2. Miraba a Shu con una expresión de desprecio y odio, no quería mirarlo a los ojos.

—Souta, ten esto. Si tu cristalización llega al grado 3, la vacuna no haría ningún efecto –contesta Shu mientras le da una vacuna para que se inyectara.

— ¿Ahora eres bueno conmigo? No me tengas pena, puedo solucionar mis problemas sin tu ayuda –expresa Souta mirándolo con ira.

—Sé que jamás me perdonaras, pero al menos quiero sentirme bien conmigo y mi conciencia. Mañana daré un anuncio a todos a las 6 de la tarde, necesito que estés allá –exclama Shu mientras se retira.

Al día siguiente, habían prepara un equipo de sonido en una plataforma para escuchar lo que el Rey tenía que decirle a todos. Todos estaban presentes esperando a Ouma Shu dijera las palabras que les quería expresar.

Todo el mundo refunfuñaba y se quejaba. Los comentarios entre ellos eran: ''¿Qué nos dirá ahora? ¿Más trabajo? ¿Menos comida? ¿Qué ya no habrá más vacunas? Ese tipo nos va a matar'' Entonces, Ouma Shu se paró ante el público, tomó el micrófono y comenzó a hablar:

—Los reuní a todos hoy porque tengo un importante anuncio que hacer. Sé que muchos de ustedes han tenido que pasar por mucho trabajo los últimos días. Otros han tenido que comer menos, o sufrir ante la misma delincuencia y corrupción que ha acontecido entre nosotros mismos. Por eso y muchas cosas más, todos ustedes me odian.

Los que estaban escuchando se asombraron de lo que Ouma acababa de expresar, todos pensaban que se había enojado y que ahora las cosas serían peor. Estaban asustados y sorprendidos ante la noticia. Pero las cosas cambiaron con lo que Shu pasó a decir después:

—Todo es culpa mía. Me he convertido en un mal líder, he tomado malas decisiones. Y sido el culpable del sufrimiento de muchos de ustedes. Por eso, quiero decirles, que las cosas cambiaran a partir de ahora. Ya no seré más ese tirano que lideró la resistencia las últimas 4 semanas. A partir de ahora: los rangos mayores no podrán abusar de los menores. Los vigilantes tendrán más horas de descanso. Ninguna persona será maltratada por tener un rango menor y todos sin excepción tendrán derecho de su vacuna para evitar la cristalización. Otra cosa, si alguien no quiere activar su void, no está obligada a hacerlo.

El anuncio que en un principio se pensaba que sería una amenaza, culminó siendo recibido por aplausos. El público estaba contento al escuchar la noticia, especialmente los rangos menores; confiaron en aquella promesa de su Rey. Sin embargo, algo inesperado sucedió en ese mismo momento.

* * *

**Reviews por favor :)!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Sin esperanza**

Un gran Endlave había entrado al territorio y se dirigía a los estudiantes que estaban reunidos escuchando el discurso. Todos se asombran al ver este gran robot acercarse apuntando con sus armas y disparando a todo lo que ve a su paso. El Endlave había aprovechado la oportunidad de que no había mucha vigilancia, pues solo tres de rango B se habían quedado vigilando mientras el resto escuchaba aquel discurso.

Un gran escudo, el void de Arisa, se extendió en los cielos evitando que las balas lastimaran a los jóvenes. Debido a que las balas provenían de diversos lugares, los petalos metálicos que formaban el escudo de Arisa en forma de flor, se separaron uno de otro cumpliendo la función de una protección más amplia de distintos ángulos.

—Ouma-kun no hay mucho tiempo ¡Actúa rápido por favor! –grita Arisa mientras usa su void para proteger a todos.

Ouma Shu extiende su mano hacia todos los que estaban presentes sacando a distancia el void de cada uno. Los más hábiles se dirigen hacia aquel Endlave; una chica con una lanza plateada que en la punta tenía una flor metálica afilada, rompió las piernas de aquel Endlave mientras los demás apuntaban desde lejos y disparaban con armas de fuego. El Endlave había sido derrotado.

Sin embargo, un helicóptero vuela por encima de la ciudad mientras pide permiso con un altavoz para aterrizar. Este aterriza en la cima de un edificio alto que se encontraba en el centro de la zona. Cuando este aterriza los estudiantes tienen preparados sus voids en estrategia de combate, listos para cualquier paso en falso de los desconocidos visitantes.

—No venimos a causar daño. Departamento de investigación genética, me llamo Ouma Haruka –expresa aquella mujer que sale del helicóptero con las manos arriba. Junto con ella sale una persona fuerte y de cuerpo robusto ex miembro de Funeral Parlor y junto con él un joven de cabello dorado y mirada seria. Sus nombres eran Oogumo y Argo.

— ¡Bajen sus armas! ¿Haruka? –expresa Shu mientras corre hacia ella para abrazarla.

—Shu, que feliz estoy de ver que estas bien –responde ella mientras lo abrazaba.

—Tiempo sin verte, y vemos que ya has causado problemas –expresa Argo.

— ¡Gumo-kun! –exclama Tsugumi con lágrimas mientras corre a abrazar a Oogumo.

—Hola Tsugumi-chan, estoy contento de verte –responde Oogumo.

—Pensé que habías muerto, pero ¿Cómo lograron llegar acá? –pregunta Tsugumi.

— Aquel Endlave que ustedes enfrentaron vino para evitar que nosotros aterrizáramos. Es que tenemos una noticia muy importante para ustedes, necesitamos hablar –expresa Haruka. Todo el mundo había regresado a sus labores, ya era de noche y casi era la hora de la cena. Todos tenían una expectativa diferente debido a la noticia que Shu había dado sobre las nuevas normas que se habían estipulado. Esperaban que cumpliera su promesa pues había pedido disculpas en público.

En una sala de conferencias de la escuela, se encuentran solos: Oogumo, Haruka, Arisa, Yahiro, Kanon, Argo, Inori, Ayase, Tsugumi y por supuesto Ouma Shu. Entonces Haruka decide hablar y decir lo que tenía guardado:

—Se nos ha hecho muy difícil venir aquí, GHQ ha bautizado a todo el terreno dentro de los muros como la Zona 0, un territorio en el que hay una plaga, una infección del Virus Apocalipsis. Actualmente, este territorio está en cuarentena y tarde o temprano invadirán la ciudad y acabaran con todo a su paso. Los Endlaves son solo advertencias pequeñas de lo que viene.

—Espera un minuto, ¿dices que prefieren invadir que tirar una bomba? –comenta Tsugumi.

—Sí, al parecer no quieren gastar en material nuclear, lo cual es bueno para nosotros. Si mandaran un misil, estaríamos perdidos. Otra cosa, tenemos un problema mucho mayor –comenta Haruka.

— ¿Cuál es ese problema? –pregunta Yahiro frunciendo el ceño.

—Hay una persona muy poderosa con ellos; y se le suministró uno de los 3 Voids Genoma. Se le conoce como Tsutsugami Gai –expresa Haruka con seriedad.

— ¿GAI? ¡No puede ser! ¡Mentira! –expresan Ayase, Shu y Tsugumi al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Por qué Gai se les uniría? –pregunta Inori desconcertada.

—Aun no lo entendemos –contesta Haruka —Pero lo que si tenemos que hacer, es combatirlos y escapar de aquí. Vine para advertirles, Gai ya tiene el poder del Rey y quiere traer de nuevo la navidad perdida trayendo a Mana de regreso.

— ¿Pero cómo haría eso? –pregunta Shu.

—La quiere a ella. Usarla para traer a Mana de regreso –expresa Haruka señalando a Inori.

— ¿Inori? ¡No! ¡No lo hará! –grita Shu. Los ojos de Inori se maravillaron al escuchar esto, sintió que aún le importaba a Shu.

—Pues entonces, tenemos que actuar rápido; mañana vendrán ellos con la primera invasión. Logramos conseguir esa información gracias a que Ouma-sensei logró escapar de las manos del GHQ –comenta Argo.

—Un minuto, si quieren entrar, tienen que abrir el muro. Es una gran oportunidad para escapar de aquí –comenta Shu.

—Es cierto, tenemos que pensar en un plan, lo más rápido posible –comenta Arisa.

—Kohouin Arisa-san, tu abuelo confía mucho en ti. Es una maravillosa persona y tú tienes mucho potencial, es momento de que lo utilices –comenta Haruka mientras le sonríe.

Después de una hora decidiendo que hacer, el plan estaba casi listo para ser ejecutado. Solo había que dar la noticia al público para que estuvieran preparados. Entonces, Ouma Shu se dirige hacia la habitación de aquella persona tan querida para darle una visita.

—Me siento feliz de que estés mejor. Mañana será un día difícil así que necesito que se protejan bien, una vez que peleemos vendré por ti. Mandaré a tres de los mejores rangos a vigilar y protegerte.

—Gracias Shu, me siento bien de que quieras protegerme. Yuiko-chan también estará aquí conmigo. Además, ya estoy mejor y ya puedo caminar un poco; si hay que escapar, puedo hacerlo –contesta Hare.

—Estaré muy pendiente de sus instrucciones Ouma-san, además estaré con ella pase lo que pase –expresa Yuiko.

— Lo sé, confío en su inteligencia Yuiko-san –expresa Shu mientras voltea su mirada de nuevo hacia Hare diciendo: —Hare no podré soportar perderte de nuevo, no sé qué haría si eso ocurriera.

—Estaré bien Shu. No te abandonaré, te lo prometo –contesta Hare acariciando su mejilla y secando las dos lagrimas que salieron de los ojos de Shu.

—Ouma-san, por favor, ¿pudiera extraer mi void? –Exclama Yuiko —Jamás lo he utilizado ni me he preocupado por utilizarlo. Pero creo que será necesario.

Ante esto, Shu decide extraer el void de Yuiko. Entra su mano en su pecho que está brillando y lograr sacar una jeringa plateada. Solo ella sabía que podía hacer eso.

Al otro día, todo el mundo estaba preparado para aquel ataque. Los rangos A estaban todos con sus voids preparados y alertas, los rango se encontraban a la vista también. Todo estaba preparado para el supuesto ataque. Pasan las horas y todavía no había nada de qué alarmarse hasta que…

— ¿Qué es eso? ¡Es un helicóptero! –grita un estudiante.

— ¡Rápido, hay que derribarlo! –grita un joven de Rango A.

Del helicóptero comienzan a saltar Endlaves desde el cielo. Eran 5 plateados de la última generación. Activaron sus armas para atacar pero el escudo de Arisa se activó y cubrió a los jóvenes que estaban en la mira. Todos con sus voids atacaron a los Endlaves.

— ¡Cobardes! El plan falló, repito, el plan falló. No entraron por los muros, lo hicieron por arriba –comunica Kanon mediante un teléfono a los demás.

—Entendido; Shu creo que tendrás que actuar antes de lo previsto –dice Yahiro.

— ¡Eso veo! –expresa Shu con furia mientras mira los sucesos.

El helicóptero está preparando sus misiles para disparar, sin embargo, explota antes de hacer su estrategia. Un misil de la bazuca de Oogumo había derribado aquel helicóptero.

— ¡Buen tiro Oogumo! –le dice Argo al fuerte hombre.

Los 5 endlaves fueron destruidos por los estudiantes y sus voids. Pero otro helicóptero había aparecido cerca de la enfermería. Shu al ver esto, sale corriendo hacia aquel lugar cargando el void de Yahiro, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el helicóptero había disparado hacia la habitación donde Hare se encontraba.

— ¡Hare! ¡No! ¡No! No de nuevo…por favor –grita Shu mientras cae al suelo con lágrimas viendo solo los escombros de aquel edificio.

Del helicóptero bajan 4 Endlaves y todos caen al suelo apuntando a Shu. Shu los mira con odio e ira, en el suelo se había activado un círculo azul, era el poder del Rey. La marca de su mano comienza a brillar, una especie de viento movía su cabello; sus ojos se tornan rojos y miran con desprecio hacia los Endlaves.

— ¡Acabaré con ustedes! –grita Shu con ira mientras sale corriendo a una velocidad nunca antes vista en un ser humano.

El void de tijeras lo utiliza como una espada y esquiva todos los disparos de los Endlaves. Destruye los brazos de uno y luego da un salto para quitarle la cabeza. Luego clava la tijera en el pecho de endlave, la saca del pecho y da un gran salto hacia atrás dejando una gran explosión.

— ¡Quedan 3! –expresó con furia.

—Shu, aquí estoy, úsame –grita Inori dejando su pecho brillar.

Shu extiende su mano, suelta el void de Yahiro y a distancia extrae rápidamente aquella espada grande y poderosa. Dejando escapar un grito, corre hacia los Endlaves que quedaban y con un solo espadazo fue suficiente como romper el metal de los tres al mismo tiempo.

Con los robots destruidos y en ruinas, Shu, corrompido por la ira, comienza a clavar una y otra vez la espada en los robots desactivados que estaban en el suelo. Gritaba y dejaba salir lágrimas y llantos. Seguía clavando la espada en un robot sin vida una y otra vez, gritando el nombre de aquella chica que esta vez había perdido para siempre.

—Hare, Hare, lo siento –dice llorando y con un fuerte dolor en su pecho. Suelta la espada de Inori y esta regresa al cuerpo de la chica. Él estaba postrado en el suelo, con su mano puesta en su hombro que había sido lastimado en combate. Lloraba en el suelo mientras pensaba en lo inútil que fue y no haber cumplido con su promesa.

Sin embargo, su hombro comienza a brillar debido a que una venda plateada estaba cubriendo su pequeña herida. Él se maravilla al ver esta venda, era un void muy familiar. De repente, mira hacia atrás y contempla aquella joven de cabello corto y castaño, hermosos ojos y con su débil cuerpo, parada a lo lejos con su brazo extendido mientras cura el hombro de Shu.

—Hare, estas… ¡estás bien! –grita Shu mientras corre hacia ella abrazándola.

Inori estaba observando a lo lejos mientras Shu abrazaba a Hare; ella ya lo había aceptado y sonriendo fue a abrazarla también. Hare podía sentir el cálido abrazo de Shu acompañado al de su amiga Inori, quien ya no se sentía celosa.

—Pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Qué ocurrió? Tú habías perdido tu void. Y también estas de pie ¿Cómo pasó esto? –pregunta Shu desconcertado.

—Todo fue gracias a Yuiko-chan –dice Hare mientras Yuiko se acerca a donde ellos estaban.

—Saludos, Ouma-san. Veras, te dije que extrajeras mi void porque mi habilidad es extraer los voids ajenos, repararlos y llevarlos a su límite. Al inyectar la jeringa pude reparar el void de Hare y modificarlo. Ahora ella puede curarse a sí misma y mucho más. No lo había usado antes pues fue hace unos días que descubrí lo que hacía –expresa Yuiko mientras muestra su void.

—Creo que subirte a Rango S no es suficiente para darte las gracias –expresa Shu con lágrimas.

—Ouma-kun, tenemos un problema, necesitamos que vengas rápido –dice Kanon comunicándose con Shu por un dispositivo en su oreja. La transmisión no se estaba escuchando muy bien.

—Voy hacia allá, ¿me escuchas? –Afirma Shu –ven Hare, vamos despacio.

—No te preocupes, vamos corriendo. Ya estoy bien, ¿recuerdas? –dice Hare sonriendo.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? –pregunta Shu cuando llega a donde están Kanon. Todos estaban reunidos en ese mismo lugar.

—Shu, al parecer, estamos muertos –dice Yahiro con las manos en los bolsillos muy tranquilamente.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? Cuando venía hacia acá el transmisor no se escuchaba muy bien, pero no me explicaron eso –dice Shu sin entender lo que Yahiro decía.

—No se escuchó bien debido al pulso electromagnético. Al parecer no descartaron la idea de una bomba nuclear –expresa Haruka sentada y con sus manos en su rostro.

—Shu, enviaron una bomba. Caerá en más o menos dentro de 40 minutos. Shu, no hay nada que hacer, estamos muertos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Su reina**

Todos estaban desalentados, deprimidos. Se escuchaba un gran silencio en toda la zona, no había ruido por ninguna parte, a excepción de los ligeros llantos que muchos expresaban.

Shu recorría los pasillos de los edificios junto con Hare, ambos con una cara triste y sin esperanza. Solo podían ver a los demás con caras tristes, muchos sentados en sus pupitres, otros tirados en el suelo besando por última vez a su pareja. Algunos querían incluso saltar de un edificio para no ver aquel acontecimiento, pero no tenían la fuerza para hacerlo.

Shu camina con Hare por los pasillos de la escuela, tomaba su suave y delgada mano mientras conversaban sobre el tiempo que habían estado juntos. Su respiración se vuelve forzada y sus latidos se escuchaban debido al silencio que habitaba. Las luces estaban apagadas al igual que todos los aparatos electrónicos debido al pulso electromagnético causado por el misil que venía en camino.

—Shu, ¿recuerdas aquella vez que estábamos en la playa? Que yo estaba con un traje de baño un poco provocativo y que te invité a nadar, ¿recuerdas? –pregunta Hare con mucha dulzura en su voz.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. También recuerdo que en la escuela tú siempre querías darme del Bentō que habías preparado la noche anterior –contesta Shu con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro preocupado.

—Shu, yo de verdad… siempre te he amado –contesta Hare.

—Yo también, te amo muchísimo –le contesta Shu mientras le da un dulce beso.

—Shu, ¿Qué haces? –pregunta Hare al ver las caricias de Shu.

—Quiero pasar los últimos minutos de mi vida contigo. No pude salvar a nadie, no pude cumplir con mi promesa. Pero quiero al menos que mi chica pase sus últimos minutos felices –contesta Shu mientras le suelta otro beso y con su mano toca su pecho.

—Shu, detente, así no me haces feliz. Tú eres mi héroe, mi Rey. Tú me salvaste a mí y sé que todavía puedes hacerlo de nuevo. Puedes salvarnos a todos, confío en ti –dice Hare mientras agarra las manos de su querido Rey.

—Hare, ya no es posible salvarnos –dice Shu.

—Me harías muy feliz, más aun de lo que estoy ahora junto a ti, si sigues siendo ese Rey amable y gentil que tanto amo. Por favor, siempre hay una manera. La manera en cómo me salvaste a mí, es una prueba de que siempre hay una esperanza –expresa Hare.

—Tú también eres mi Reina, aquella que tanto quiero. Pero… espera un segundo, la vez que te salvé. ¡Es cierto! –exclama Shu.

— ¿Qué cosa? –pregunta ella.

—Mi brazo, ¡vamos corre! no nos queda mucho tiempo –exclama Shu.

Una vez llegan a la sala de conferencia ahí se encuentran todos los amigos de Shu, incluyendo a Souta quien al ver que todo estaba perdido decidió hacer las paces. Haruka, su madre, se levanta de la silla para abrazar a Shu. La tensión y la tristeza hizo que todos estuvieran callados y con la cara pálida. Contando historias sobre todo lo que habían disfrutado, confesando sentimientos y emociones. Por ejemplo, Arisa no pudo ocultar más su atracción hacia Yahiro. El no supo que responder más que una sonrisa de aceptación.

—Chicos, ¡escuchen! Tengo un plan que creo que puede funcionar, nos quedan pocos minutos. Necesito que todos, sin excepción, vengan afuera; espérenme en las calles, no puedo darles más explicaciones. ¡Vamos, rápido! ¡Rieguen la voz!–exclama Shu.

Después de esto, todos salen a la calle y observan el cielo lleno de humo; un misil acercándose, a punto de estrellarse. Algunos de los estudiantes lloraban y gritaban, otros se abrazaban y otros solo contemplaban el cielo sin ninguna expresión aceptando su muerte.

—Chicos, por favor, miren hacia acá –Expresa Shu quien estaba con Hare en la cima de un edificio muy alto.

La marca de su brazo empieza a brillar, y saca una luz de su pecho haciendo que su brazo se cristalice tomando un color negro. Entonces extiende su brazo brillando hacia todos los que estaban observando. Luego, todos los corazones de los que estaban observando comenzaron a brillar, incluyendo el de Hare, y una luz comenzaba a subir hacia el brazo del Rey. Todos los voids de los presentes se habían unido, Shu entonces comenzó a crear un void nunca antes visto, una fusión. Era una especie de cañon negro y gigantesco; el círculo brillante que formaba en el suelo era tan grande esta vez, que cubría una zona de 10 cuadras.

—El poder de todos está en mi brazo, no soy yo quien está destruyendo este misil, no soy yo quien está decidido a no ceder ante la GHQ. Somos todos nosotros que deseamos libertad, Yo, Inori, Souta, Arisa, Yahiro, Kanon, Oogumo, Argo, Yuiko, Mamá y por supuesto mi querida Hare. Y todos los demás amigos que están aquí presentes, queremos una cosa –exclama Shu mientras carga el void que tiene un su brazo.

— ¡Queremos libertad!

El cañón disparó una luz intensa y fuerte que iluminó todo lo que había alrededor. El disparo atravesó el gigantesco misil antes de que llegara a caer la explosión. Aprovechando a la vez este poder, Shu apuntó a la muralla dejando una gigantesca apertura.

Todo el mundo gritaba y se sentía regocijado de la emoción. Hare mira a Shu con ojos muy tiernos mientras él suelta el void haciendo que se desvaneciera y regresara cada void a su dueño.

Entonces, un gran abrazo se contempla al ver a Hare y Shu acompañado de un gran beso. ''Lo hicimos'' era la expresión que más sonaba una y otra vez mientras se abrazaron. Las lágrimas escapaban del rostro de Hare.

Hare nunca se había sentido tan feliz. Su cálido abrazo, su hermosa sonrisa, el color cristalino de sus lágrimas de felicidad; esas cosas eran algo que Shu estaba apreciando con amor. Cuando bajaron del edificio, todos los estudiantes estaban inclinándose ante Shu y se podía ver en su rostro la gratitud. Todos expresaban palabras como:

—El Rey y su Reina, gracias.

Entonces abrazando a su reina y mirando hacia la apertura de la muralla, Shu expresó hacia todos los que estaban presentes:

—Hemos sufrido bastante, pero al fin, hemos podido conseguir nuestra libertad. Ahora tenemos que seguir adelante, luchando hacia los nuevos enemigos como Gai, quien debe estar en algún lugar esperando una pelea.

Todo el mundo afirma y está de acuerdo con las palabras de Shu. Era hora de escapar, era hora de comenzar una nueva vida. Un Rey estaba ahí para guiarlos y protegerlos, pero más que nada, él tenía una razón de mucho peso para estar feliz. Tenía una Reina a quien estaba decidido a proteger y amar por el resto de su vida.

**Fin**


End file.
